Love Between two, no three Lives
by iveseenTwilight9
Summary: Warning: I stink at summary'sWhat would happen if Edward never came back. What would happen if super powers exsisted and Carlisle retired from doctor work for a while and taught troubled teens with powers adn Edward meets someone familiar? Please read.
1. Introduction To a New Life

**This is my first fanfic so it might not be to good sorry if it isn't.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyhting of twilight. The only people I do own are Nicole, Johnny, Megan, Katelyn, Jake, Cameron, and other people. **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_Introduction into a New Life_

I am now barley alive. I wish you can send cries for help through to other computers like Carlisle's computer. Well i just want the person that finds this computer on how i died. It started out while we were all walking down to Victor's business because it was all left to Susan because he died. Then while we were in there, Victor came out of no where i mean no where. I turned around and then looked back at Reed and Victor was strangling him and Susan was trying to stop him. Ben was throwing things at him. Johnny and I were in shock. Susan told us to go find cover. We ran under a marble table and hid. We watched until my new family had to call the army. The whole army came by as soon as soon as he killed Reed by strangling him to death. I cried on Johnny's shoulder, while Susan broke down crying trying to keep herself together. Johnny and Ben were still fighting Victor. And i was going to run out help Susan, but as i was about to touch her Johnny took my foot and pulled me back and covered my eyes and hugged me. I looked and there was Susan, dead on the floor with tears still in her eyes. I cried as hard as i could. The army wasn't having any good luck. There was only some of the army, Johnny, Ben, and me left. Ben needed a lot of help and i looked at Johnny. He clenched his jaw and looked at me with sad eyes. I was now hysterically crying. He pushed me away and told me he had to do this. I shook my head and screamed. I held his arm as hard as i could. He just closed his eyes and pushed me again and i fell to the ground with my face in my hands. Then someone's hands held my face in a hard grip. I put my hands down and looked at the face. It was Johnny's. He was only inches away from my face. He leaned forward and kissed me. This wasn't a peck. It was a stronger kiss. He pulled back and said 'I love you. Please run and save yourself.' and kissed me again. He ran off and started fighting. I ran like he told me to. I kept tripping over things outside because of the tears in my eyes. I pushed people out of the way and when i got to the time square, i sat down and cried. I cried my heart out. I had a hard time controlling my powers. I saw Victor come up with a body in his hands it was Johnny. He set him on the ground and told me he was just unconscious. He wanted to talk to me. He said all these mean things about my family and Johnny. I got so mad; I lost control of my powers. I noticed things were flying around and force fields were hitting him again, and again. I felt no control at all. I was killing him. I went down on my knees but continued to throw things at him. I crawled over to my Johnny and found a laptop and started writing this. I want you all to know this so you know it was no one but my self's fault that i died.

I woke up in a hospitable in New York. It all came back to me then. My whole family has died. No! What about Johnny! I yelled to the doctor/nurses, but no one came over to me. I got up and walked over to them. They were surprised and tried to make me go lay down. I demanded to know where Johnny was. They told me the most depressing news ever in my life. They have told me that Johnny had died at the scene and they did everything to help him. I asked them where he was and they pointed in the direction. I ran over to his bed and cried. I cried my heart out. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't! I sat there another two hours and looked at his face. His perfect features. His strong and muscular body. I ran my fingers down his arm to feel them myself. His Brown shaggy hair was in his face so i moved it out of the way so i could see his face. I hugged him and whispered into his ear, "I love you more than life." When i started to walk away someone grabbed my arm and i looked down in suprisment. There he was with eyes wide open smiling. "I love you too, Nicole." he said as he pulled me back down and put my head on his hard muscular chest. I started crying hysterically. I couldn't believe i almost lost Johnny. Then i realized i had lost the rest of my family. I cried harder then. He noticed me and took my head and kissed my forehead and told me everything was going to be alright.

Everything wasn't alright. To other people, they would've liked it, but i hated it. When we walked into the collage, everyone was all over us. Johnny just held my waist leading me to Carlisle's office. Before we walked inside, he let go of me because Carlisle doesn't like student relationships. When we walked into the office Carlisle was standing there with 5 other kids. They were as pale as as Carlisle was. "Hello, Johnny, Nicole. I would like you to meet my children. Rosalie," he pointed to the tall blonde beautiful girl, "Alice," he pointed to the shorter dark haired girl, "Emmett," he pointed to the huge muscular curly brown hair guy which made Johnny flinch, "Jasper," he pointed to a younger looking guy with longer blonde hair, "and Edward." he pointed at the one who looked like he was the youngest of them all. He had light brown messy, but perfect hair. He was probably the most beautiful of them all. Something was wrong with him though. I stared at him while Carlisle was talking. He was looking down at his feet looking like he was going to break into tears. So I did something I shouldn't have. I read his mind, but i saw sadness and then his face showed up and it was mad. He was blocking me out, but how? Then he suddenly snapped his neck so he was staring at me too. Then his angry face turned sad again. Then he bolted out of the room. We all looked at the door which flung open. His family looked sad too. "I'm sorry about that. When we moved here and he had to leave a girl he loved behind. He's still trying to get over it." Then I looked at the rest of the family. Alice walked by me smiling a half hearted smile, Emmett walked by smiling and nodded, Jasper did the same without smiling and keeping his distance, and when Rosalie walked by she gave me an evil glare that scared me so much i flinched. "Rosalie." Carlisle said demandingly. Rosalie looked at him and they stared at each other for a while.

She whirled around and looked at me for a moment and I held my breath. She looked back at Carlisle and he glared at her. She looked back at me and winced while she said this to me, "Sorry. It's not your fault he's upset." like it was giving her pain to say it. She looked at Carlisle and he nodded and she left. I didn't get what she meant. 'It's not your fault he's upset.'? I don't get it. Then Carlisle gave a waving manor as he put his face in his hands and sighed.

When Johnny and I got out of Carlisle's office, Johnny took my hand and I looked back at the rest of the Cullen's walk away. I looked at Alice who looked sympathetic. I decided let's read her mind. 'Poor Edward. She looked just like her.' That's all I needed to hear. Then i felt so bad for him. I wanted to go talk to him and say sorry. I let go of Johnny's hand and he asked, "What are you doing, Nicole?"

"Going to put things in the right place with the Cullen's. I'll talk to you later, Johnny!" I screamed, now more than half way down the hallway. I ran past all of the Cullen's until I got to Alice around the corner. "Alice!" I yelled. She whipped around and looked at me and kept walking. I ran up in front of her. "Alice." I said panting.

"What do you want?" She said staring at me with a glare. I could tell she was mad at me for making her brother more upset.

"Alice, don't worry, I'm not here to hurt your family. I just want to help." I said as I read her thoughts. She thought i was going to hurt them.

"How did you know I thought that you were going to hurt my family?" she asked skeptically.

"Well i have special powers. I can create force fields, make myself and things invisible, and read minds." I smiled at her and she nodded approvingly.

"Sure I guess you can help in a way. Well let me tell you the story first so you know how Edward is feeling and why." she said. I nodded and waited. "You have to promise to keep this to yourself and never tell Carlisle that I told you this okay?" I nodded. I would never tell anyone.

"Okay." she started. "My family was peaceful 16 years ago in a little town named Forks. It is the rainiest place in America. You're wondering why there? Well because we are vampires." she said and for some reason I didn't care. I wasn't afraid, so she went on. "Then, in August, Chief Swan's daughter came to live with him, or finish out high school there. That girl was named Isabella Swan, but she liked to be called Bella. At first he tried to stay away from her, but he gave up. She found out what he was, but she didn't care. They loved each other a lot. It was beautiful to see him happy. Then at her birthday she slit her finger open and our newest brother, Jasper, my husband," she smiled when she said that, "tried to attack her. Because he was so new he had trouble controlling the urge for human blood. We drink animal blood. Then Edward thought it was better for him to leave her be and let her live a normal life. Then when he saw you, you look just like her. Do you remember your mother?"

"Uh, i thought it was someone, but it wasn't... so no I don't, why?" I asked feeling her look me down. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah I am." she said. She came up to me and touched my forehead. "You are really cold for a human don't you think, Nicole." She said staring at me.

"Uh, i guess. I never thought of that. Why?" I asked feeling a little weird with her touching me and smiling and looking at me.

"No reason. I think you should talk to Edward now. Here follow me." she said smiling at me. She led me down to Carlisle's suite. I never saw a room so big. It had four rooms in it. She went to a door that was shut and she knocked on it. "Edward! Open up. Someone wants to talk to you." The door flew open and he looked at Alice and then at me and frowned. He shut the door and Alice just kicked it down. "That was just plain rude, Edward!" She said walking up to the sulking man. "All she wants to do is talk and you have to be rude to her!" she yelled and he looked like he was going to cry.

"Alice!" I yelled getting her attention. She looked at me still leaning over Edward and Edward looked at me too with a thankful smile. "I'm fine. I can understand the pain he is in. It's okay." I reassured her.

"Okay. You got away with it this time, Edward Cullen. You two need to talk." she said as she stormed out of the room while mumbling something under her breath.

"What do you want from me?" Edward said sadly while not looking at me. He lay down on a bed and just looked at the ceiling.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Why are you so sad? Why did you storm out when you saw me?" I had so many questions for him.

He laughed and muttered something that sounded like, "Just like Bella." Then he sighed and looked at me. "Why are you doing this to me? Putting me through the torture of seeing your face?"

"I'm sorry if i am very ugly to you!" I yelled at him suddenly mad at him.

"That's just it. You are not ugly, you are beautiful. No, gorgeous." he said. All of a sudden he was just inches away from me. "You remind me of her so much." he said. I looked into his topaz eyes and I could feel the pain. Something bad happened to him and I wanted to help him with it.

"What do you mean, 'You remind me of her so much.'?" i asked confused. I knew he meant Bella, but how could I remind him of a girl who he loves a lot, but how. I'm not even that pretty.

"Oh. In so many ways." He said. "Dance with me?" he asked holding out his hand for me to take and dance with a complete stranger. But he wasn't. It seemed like I knew him from some where.

"Sorry, I don't dance. I will hurt myself like always." I said. He laughed like it was an inside joke. It was true though. I was the biggest klutz ever. He took down his hands and put in a CD. It started out with a lullaby it seemed like. It was beautiful. Then he effortlessly picked me up and put me on his feet and his arms around my waist.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." I knew he didn't mean just tripping by the way his voice sounded with an edge of concern in it. So with that, I put my arms around his neck. Even now, on his feet, I still wasn't as tall as he was. He stopped humming and looked at me and asked, "Exactly how old are you, Nicole?"

"I'm 15 years old. Why do you ask?" I said waiting for his answer. When he didn't answer, but still kept dancing, I looked up at him. He had his eyes closed and was still humming while smiling. Then I felt the need to look and see what he was thinking. I closed my eyes and focused. He wasn't thinking a sentence, but a memory. I kept looking. I saw a room filled with people in dresses and tuxedos, with balloons everywhere. Where was he? Then I saw him dancing. He was dancing with a girl who had crutches and a cast on and she was on his feet too. Then I saw her face. It was me! That isn't possible! I stepped off Edward's feet and stumbled backward. This surprised him. I tripped over my feet and fell onto the bed across from Edward's.

I opened up my eyes and Edward was gone. I turned to my right and there he was. he was just laying there. Staring at the ceiling. I was about to scream for Alice, but Edward put his finger to my lips. "Shhh." he told me. "Don't be alarmed of me. What happened?" He said pausing for a moment looking at me. "I can't read your mind. You are exactly like Bella." he stared off into my eyes.

"Please stop saying that. I have no idea what you mean." I said now whining and begging now. I was getting annoyed now. I want to know how I remind him of his precious Bella.

"Okay I will tell you." he said sitting up so I did too. "You want to know how you remind me of her?" he asked making sure of my question. I nodded in response. "Okay. Let's start with your looks. You have the same brown, chocolate hair and pale skin. You have part of her eyes, you have hazel eyes. Hers are brown though they are the same big shape." he said smiling, and then he sighed. "And let's talk about your personality. You have the same klutz," he chuckled when he said the word, "thing going on here," He said pointing to me, "but you are still caring and smart."

"Why do you look at me like that Edward?" I asked him as he stared at me like i was the part of him that was missing, but I was not exactly the love he wanted.

"Because you fill my emptiness," he saw the scared look in my eye and reacted faster than I could imagine, "but as a friend and I like that. I like having someone that I can talk to finally." he said smiling at me and he stuck out his hand, "Friends?" he asked.

Instead of shaking his hand, I hugged him. He had a hard time reacting, but I kept on hugging and he finally hugged me back. I whispered in his ear, "Best friends. And because of that I won't let anything happen to you either." I could feel the change in his mental emotion. I released him after a couple minutes and looked at the time. "I got to get to class, Edward. Sorry, but I'll come back afterwards okay?" he nodded and smiled as I ran to class.

* * *

Okay so that is all for the first chapter. I hope you liked it!

iveseen**Twilight**9


	2. Here For You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or anyhting. It all belongs to Stepanie Meyer except my characters. Again Please Enjoy. This one is a little shorter than the last but it's still pretty good.**

* * *

_Here for You_

As I ran down the hallway, trying to get to class on time, something, or someone, flew past me so fast it looked like a blur. My brown hair flew in front of me in the wind. I slowed down a bit and when i got to the door to my class, Edward was leaning on the wall smiling at me. "How did you get here so fast?" I said gasping for air.

"I ran. What else?" He said laughing at me stupid question.

"Okay. Let me reword that question." I said making him quiet. "How did you get here before me? I left like five minutes ago and your here before me? I don't get it." I said walking up to him now.

"I uh..." he said thinking to himself."I took another hallway. It was really easy. No traffic. Nothing. Really easy. You should have taken it if you wanted to get here faster." he said nodding.

"Okay..." i said to myself, trying to decide if I believed it or not. I decided i did because he didn't need to argue or fight right now. "Why are you here then?" I asked my last question. For now.

"You left this." Johnny walked up and hid behind the door when he saw us talking. Edward lifted his hand up from behind his back and there was my notebook. "On my bed." he smiled and rose up one eyebrow and handed t to me.

"Oh my gosh thank you!" I said running over to him and embracing him and a big hug. That was all Johnny needed to see so he left. That notebook was the most important thing to me. It had everything in it. My schedule, notes, and list of what i needed to do later, like chores. I don't know what i would have done with out it. "Okay, Edward. I got to go to class, or Carlisle will bite my head off." I smiled.

He probably would." he laughed too. I waved and he nodded and started walking back to his room. I ran into class.

As I walked into class, I saw Johnny sitting there with his face staring straight forward, jaw clenched, and very mad. I walked over to him and put my hand on his arm. "What's wrong, Johnny?" I asked him. I waited a minute, but he didn't cooperate. If he wouldn't tell me then i would read his mind to find out. I concentrated and then I saw Edward and I talking just a second ago. All he heard was Edward say, 'on my bed.' and on. He has the wrong idea. I opened my eyes and looked at Johnny with rage. "Johnny! Are you serious?" he didn't say anything. "You have the wrong idea!" I yelled at him. Before I could say anything else, Carlisle walked in and slammed the ruler and everyone stopped talking. We needed to talk after class.

The whole class period, Johnny never even looked at me. I looked at him when Carlisle wasn't looking and you could see the fire in his eyes. I was scared now. I was surprised he could hold in all that anger of his with the temper he has. At the end of class he stood up and ran for the door. He was fast, but not fast enough. I caught up to him right before he turned the corner. "Johnny we need to-." he cut me off.

"Why don't you go your precious Edward." he hissed at me through his teeth and stormed off. I have never seen Johnny this mad. Not even during the fight with Victor and he was pretty mad then. This is bad! Really bad! I thought to myself. I ran down the hall to Carlisle's suite.

I knocked on the door looking down the hallways to make sure no one was coming and no one was. When no one answered the door, I started to knock faster and faster, over and over again. I wasn't paying attention to the door, so when it opened I was knocking on Edward's hard and muscular chest. I looked to see what i was knocking on when I felt the difference in the feeling and I screeched when I noticed it was Edward. "Wow, you're in a... hurry?" he said trying to figure out why I was in a rush.

"We have some serious problems!" I yelled as I walked into the house, not even caring if anyone else was in the suite at all. Actually I never even thought of that. He was still looking at me in a confused manor. I sighed and pointed to him then me. He still was confused. I did it over and over again freaking out now. He grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"You don't like me anymore? We have problems? I understand." He said looking down at his feet. He had a sad tone in his voice and when he looked back up to me, I could see the sadness from when we first met was back in his eyes and it made me want to cry too. Then I broke out in laughter when I figured out he thought something was wrong between us. He looked at me like I was sick.

"No. No, no. It's not you and me, it's Johnny and me! He thinks I'm cheating on him behind his back!" I yelled and started to pace through the giant living room, with my hand on my forehead. I was getting impatient now.

"With, with, me?" he chocked out in disgust. Like he hated me or something.

I raised one of my eyebrows at him. "What's wrong with me?" I said poking his shoulder hard. "Am I annoying? Ugly? Hu! If you don't want me, then fine! I'll leave!" I turned around to move my way to the door, but then his stone hard grip of his cold hands caught my wrist.

He shook his head. "No. I want you." He pulled me into his chest and ruffled my hair. He laughed. "I need you. I really do. Don't you get it? I can't lose her again..." he said in a sad tone of voice. I looked at him. He was so sad. Emotionally scared you would say.

"Edward..." I said looking at his liquid topaz eyes. "I won't leave you, Edward. Don't worry." I hugged him back with my face in his chest. "I won't leave you." Then I looked at his eyes now. They had love in them. Not like sister or daughter love, love, love. "But not in that way, though." i said pulling myself out of his grasp.

"Of course!" He said stiffening up and clenching his jaw. The deep love in his eyes turned sad again. He ran his hand through his hair and started walking to his room mumbling something that sounded like, "Bella." Over and over again. Man he really misses her. Why would he leave her then? I needed to help him fast. This is a tough case.

I ran into his room after him. When I walked in I almost cried myself. Edward was there on his bed sobbing tearless cries. "Oh, Edward..." I said as he sat up slowly. "Edward, you need to talk about her. It will help you get over this... this... depression." I said trying to find the right word for it.

I know Alice told you I left her," I nodded, "but I was deeply in love with her. I do love her. That is why I left her. I left her because I loved her so very much." He looked at me and I was confused. "Because of what I am, she has gotten hurt, put in danger, and got in so much trouble. I couldn't take it anymore. I thought of right and wrong one night and decided, she might be able to be normal, move on, have a normal human life, be safe. So I left. I am still madly in love with her. I sometimes wonder what she is doing now. Then I met you." he said and I blushed. "You look just like her, you act like her. You are her." I just stared at him. "Do you know your mother?" He asked curious now.

"Why does everyone ask me that?" I screamed now totally confused.

"Well, I can't read your mind, her, you have hazel eyes, hers are brown, they are the same shape, big and round, and you do this." he smiled and was suddenly right next to me. All I did was stare forward. His face was only inches from my neck and he breathed. His scent was so beautiful. My heart raced and I forgot to breath. He laughed at me. "That is why I think sometimes you are her..." he managed to choke out, "Bella." He winced as he said that like it inflicted pain on him.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm here for you." I put my head on his shoulder. "I'm always here." He looked at my face and he smiled.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Means a lot to me!

iveseen**Twilight**9


	3. The Beginning to an Adventure

**Heyy everyone, I just wanted you guys to enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Though I wish I did --**

* * *

The Beginning to an Adventure

The next two days were really hard on me. The problems continued. Johnny wouldn't even talk to me, so I couldn't talk to him about the stupid mistake and Edward sometimes confused me for Bella, no matter how many times we went over I was Nicole. I needed to talk to a real friend about this. My best friend, actually. I needed to talk to Megan. She is a great person to talk to when you have problems. She always understands. I'm going to speak out to her during lunch today. Usually at lunch, I sit by five of my great friends. Including, Megan, Katelyn, another really great friend, Johnny, Cameron, and Jake, they are our boyfriends so they have to sit with us. Cameron is Megan's boyfriend and Jake is Katelyn's boyfriend.

The clock struck twelve and everyone rushed out of their rooms and classrooms to eat lunch. I ran up to Katelyn and Jake and we walked to lunch together. When we got to the lunch room, Megan and Cameron where sitting at the table before us, like every other day. I sat down and didn't say anything. There really wasn't much to say, if I told them about Edward they would flip. Especially Megan. When I saw Edward across the room looking around for somewhere to sit, I tried to hide myself behind Katelyn and she followed my stare. Edward spotted me and waved. I smiled and waved back. Katelyn looked down at me and said, "Oh my gosh, Nicole! Who is that gorgeous man?" she said smiling at him. Jake looked at Katelyn with a worried look on his face and Katelyn shot a "relax" glance at Jake and looked back at me smiling and waiting for my answer.

"He is just my, uh," I couldn't think of what he really is to me, so I said, "He's my friend. Yeah. My friend." I was getting a little nervous. Megan started making kissy faces and noises and Cameron laughed. "No! It's not like that! Are you kidding me! No!" Then Edward was suddenly behind me.

"Hi, Nicole." he said in a beautiful charming voice that I thought that I would be used to by now. But since I wasn't I flinched and so did Katelyn. "May I sit with you guys?" he said in a polite voice. Katelyn nodded and smiled, Megan and Cameron just looked at me waiting, and Jake rolled his eyes.

"Sure." I said as simple as can be so I wouldn't stutter on a sentence and make a fool of myself. He sat down and looked at everyone eat. "Oh, sorry. This is Katelyn," she smiled, "her boyfriend Jake," he crossed his arms on his chest, "Megan, and her boyfriend Cameron." They both waved and smiled. He smiled his dazzling smile as he looked them all over.

He frowned and looked at me. I was confused on his expression. "Where is Johnny?" I thought and noticed Johnny wasn't sitting with us today... again. He hasn't sit with us for the past three days.

"Oh yeah... We still didn't figure that one out yet." He frowned even lower at my answer and just stared at me with disappointment. "He won't talk to me, Edward!" I yelled at him. He just nodded his head and watched us eat again. Megan was blabbing on about how her mom wants her to come home for Christmas this year. She was so excited because Megan's mom was the one who put Megan in a mental home for three years because of her powers. Christmas was coming up in two weeks. I was going to have to spend another year here at the collage. Now all the Cullen's were here so I would have someone to talk to besides Carlisle. I looked at Edward and to his food. He hadn't eaten any of his food. I guess it was a vampire thing. I shrugged and looked back at Megan.

Cameron noticed the food problem too. He just stared at Edward who was staring at the clock. He finally spoke up. "Hey, Edward." Edward looked away from the clock and at Cameron. "Aren't you hungry? I mean I never even saw you look at you food."

Edward shook his head. "No. I'm not hungry. I have more important things on my mind and it doesn't include food." he said looking at me and then back at the clock. Megan kicked me and I looked at her wink. I knew he didn't mean me, but Bella. 'I wish I could see what he was thinking.' I thought to myself. 'Duh! You can stupid.' I decided to see what he was thinking. He was thinking, 'Everyone is going to see someone this Christmas. Should I go see her? Will she forgive me or not? I wouldn't blame her. I left sixteen years ago.' Then his thoughts faded to a memory film. It was by a forest and it was Edward and a girl who looked like me who must be Bella.

"I don't want you to come with me." Edward said to the girl. The sadness in her eyes were painful and I could tell it was killing Edward too.

"You...Don't...Want me?" she said slowly trying to understand with tears running down her face.

"No." Edward said looking at the ground. He couldn't look at her anymore.

"Don't do this. You can't do this to me." she said with such sadness I think I was crying in the lunch room.

"Good-bye, Bella." He said and he disappeared so fast she couldn't touch him.

"NO! Edward!" she screamed between sobs no kneeling on the ground. She opened her mouth to scream again but instead a bell rang.

I snapped out of his thoughts and it was already time to go to class. I said good-bye to everyone and went to class. All through class I thought about the memory, Edward, Bella, Johnny, and me. Edward wanted to go back to Bella. Why wouldn't he? Because he was afraid? That is so pathetic. He was going back for Christmas and so was I. I decided to tell him the news after class.

After class came faster than I thought. Megan caught up with me in the hall. "Sooo, where are you going in such a hurry?" she asked suspiciously. I didn't say anything and she smiled. "You're going to his room, aren't you?" she asked trying to keep up with my fast pace.

"Yes. We are going back to his hometown for Christmas." She raised one eyebrow at me. "He has to see a... friend. He hasn't seen her in a... while." I said thinking if those were the right words to say without spilling the secret.

"How long is a while?" I stopped and turned to her. She raised one eyebrow again waiting for my answer. I looked her over and decided she is my best friend and I could tell her.

"Maybe... sixteen years." I said closing my eyes waiting for her to scream, but she didn't she just stood there thinking.

She made an "O" with her mouth and said, "He's only like sixteen or seventeen!" she yelled in suprisment. "How is that even possible?" I shhed her and she waited and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" I asked her seriously. She nodded. "I'm serious, Megan. This is important. You can't tell anyone." she just nodded again. "Okay, he's not... normal." I said slowly. "He's kinda, sorta, a vampire." She screamed, jumping up in down in excitement. I put a finger up to her lips and she shut up.

"I promise! I won't tell anyone." I nodded and she ran off, more like skipping, and smiling. 'I wonder how long she can keep this secret.' I thought to myself. 'Probably... two or less hours.' I laughed to myself and kept walking to Edwards's room.

I walked up to his door and knocked slowly. I knew he wasn't going to want to do this so I had to be super nice about this. He opened and smiled as he looked at me straight in the eye. "What ever do you want from me know." He sighed sarcastically.

"Oh, I just love bothering you. Now let me in." I said sarcastically back. He moved aside and let me into his big living room. We laughed and then we got serious again. "Sooo," i started and he looked at me. "What are you doing for Christmas this year?" I said sitting down on the tan couch.

He stopped smiling and frowned at my question. "I'm doing nothing at all. What about you?" he asked seriously and still frowning.

"I'm doing nothing either." I stopped. He still didn't talk and was waiting for me to get to my important point. "So, i was wondering... actually suggesting that we go back to Forks so you can see Bella again." I smiled and waited for his response. His eyes turned black with fury and he let out a blood shivering scream. I stopped smiling.

He came up to my face and took my face in his hands in a stone hard grip. "No. I won't. I can't." His eyes turned liquid topaz and sad again. "I can't. I just can't." He said letting go of me and backing away.

"Why not? I'll come with you. It'll be fun! Come on." I said trying to comfort him. I didn't see the big idea.

"Why not? Why not!" He began to raise his voice a little. "What if she doesn't forgive me? What if she doesn't remember me? And Victoria is probably going to want to kill me! We would need to get through her or any other vampires there. It would be just a disaster." He looked up at me with pain in his eyes. "What if she doesn't love me anymore?"

"Oh come on! You are afraid! Who could stop loving you?" he looked hopeless. "Okay, I'll make a deal. If she doesn't want you or doesn't want to see you or doesn't remember you, we can go to New York or something." I nudged his shoulder. "It'll be fun!" I wiggled my eyebrows up and down.

"What if we get ambushed by the vampires and get killed because of me." He said more seriously now.

"Then I will bring along friends! It'll all work out. Please!" I battered my eyelashes. He laughed at me in defeat.

"Okay. We can try, but if she seriously doesn't remember me and she doesn't... you know, we go to a place of my choice adn don't forget to bring friends okay. But only you and I can see Bella. The others will have to stay contacted and go to Seattle for the day. Okay?"

I smiled a smile that took over my whole face. He started to back away in fear of my reaction. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" I screamed as I pounced on him to give him a deathly hug. "I'm going to gather friends!" I ran out of the room. I was going from New Jersey to Washington! Before I was too far down the hall, I could hear the booming laughter coming from Edward. This made me laugh too.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just wanted to say... if you want me to put more chapters up I want at least 3 more reviews or favorites. Please. For you who read this get your friends to read!**

**-**iveseen**Twilight**9


	4. Authors Note Important

I just wanted to say, plz plz plz, get reviews because all I wanted was 3 to move on. I really like this story too and I don't want to delete it. I have worked so hard. If you read this story the least you can do is try to get people to read it and review. Thank you for your time.


End file.
